1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tote device for an article that includes a main body and a member projecting from one side of the body. The tote device of the invention may be used with particular advantage for carying a tool such as a chain saw that includes a main housing, a power supplying motor or engine mounted in the housing, a blade projecting laterally from one side of the housing, a chain carrying saw teeth guided about at least a portion of the periphery of the blade and driven by the motor or engine, and a handle for manipulating the saw projecting laterally from a side of the housing different from the one side.
It is desirable to provide protection for both the blade and the chain of a chain saw since these components are subject to damage. These components should also be shielded to minimize the chance of injury to the operator or others during storage and transport of the saw. It is further desirable to provide means for conveniently carring tools and extra lubricant with the saw when it is taken to a job site.
The tote device of the present invention may also be used advantageously with tools and articles other than chain saws that nevertheless have at least one projecting member that should be enclosed and protected and that have accessories which are desirably carried with the tool to a job or other site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for carrying tools such as chain saws are known. The most common of such devices is a conventional case that completely encloses all of the components of the tool. Such cases typically include a base and cover hinged to the base that may be of double-walled blow molded construction. If the tool to be carried is a chain saw, the base is usually molded with a recess specifically formed to receive portions of the blade, housing, and handles of the saw. The cover may also be formed with a recess specifically formed to receive portions of the saw opposite those to be received in the base. The cover typically may be pivoted on its hinges between open and closed positions relative to the base which respectively provide access to the saw and enclose and shield it.
Such tool cases may also include containers for storing oil or other lubricants and compartments for storing accessories such as tools for adjusting components of the saw.
Known prior art cases of the type described above have distinct disadvantages. Because they entirely enclose the tool which may be large, they too must necessarily be large and therefore require substantial amounts of material to make. Yet it is especially desirable to conserve materials, particularly thermo-plastic and thermo-setting resins used to make such cases with blow molding techniques, for economic and other reasons. Because of the size of the components of such cases, when they are made with blow molding techniques they require substantial amounts of time for formation of each component. Therefore, the manufacturing process is relatively slow. Further because the base and cover of such cases are large and therefore bulky, they require substantial space for storage and transportation.